


Glass Heart

by harrow



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Draco Malfoy, Auror Harry Potter, Ficlet, M/M, Magical Artifacts, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 01:51:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17695334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrow/pseuds/harrow
Summary: Cast on the thick carpeting was the very item in question: a pale glass heart.





	Glass Heart

Cast on the thick carpeting was the very item in question: a pale glass heart. Its realistic lines and curves glistened in the glow of Draco's wand. He picked it up with one gloved hand and tilted it sightly into the light.

It had a heavy, solid weight to it. All told, it was no more than the size of a melon, and a small one at that.

It was a surprising thing for someone to decide was worth killing over.

The sudden presence of a highly familiar person startled Draco, and he jumped, nearly dropping it.

"Woah," said Harry, in an infuriatingly careful voice. He placed one hand against Draco's forearm, solid and steady. "Sorry. Didn't mean to startle you." His eyes fixed on the glass heart in Draco's hand. "Is that what I think it is?"

Harry's hand was warm and firm against Draco's forearm. The sensation was startling, and Draco held his arm absolutely still, like the smallest movement could bring catastrophe, and maybe it could. He cleared his throat a little and said, "It appears to be. It was lying on the carpet, there, next to the bureau."

He nodded a little towards it, but didn't point, deliberately still. Harry's eyes followed to the spot on the carpet where Draco had found it.

"They didn't take it," Harry said.

Draco's mind seemed stuck on the fact that they were standing rather close to one another. Harry's fingers were pressing gently into the soft underside of Draco's arm. If he moved only a little, Draco could touch his shoulder against Harry's chest.

"No," said Draco, trying to focus on what Harry had said. "No, they didn't take it." The meaning of that trickled back to him. "In all the other cases, the killer took the victim's prized glass heart. They must have wanted to take this one too."

Harry's blazing green eyes roved over the glass sculpture in Draco's hand. Really, it was unfair of Potter to look down through his eyelashes like that, as if he was unaware of how dark they were against his cheekbones. Draco licked his lips, trying to keep his thoughts on the case.

Harry's eyes flicked back up to Draco's. "But they didn't," he said.

Draco swallowed. "Right," he said. "They didn't take it."

Harry's fingers tensed slightly around Draco's forearm. "It was on the carpet? Like it had fallen?"

"Yes," said Draco. "Perhaps they dropped it, or something else. Next to the bureau, there."

Harry looked back at the same spot Draco had indicated earlier. There was still a small dent in the plush carpet. Still, Harry didn't move or release Draco's arm.

"We should probably… run some tracking spells on the heart," Draco said. His mind roved back over their training, over the relevant sections of the Auror handbook. Proper procedure. Of course that's what they should be doing, and not merely standing here. "See if there's any magical residue left behind. On the heart and the area near where it was found."

Harry nodded, ducking his chin down thoughtfully. Still, he didn't let go of Draco's arm or step away. For one insane moment, Draco almost had the impression that Harry was as reluctant to break their contact as Draco was.

But then Harry sniffed and said, "Right, we should," and let go.


End file.
